Timmy The Boy
Infobox Yohan Schmidt, also known as Timmy The Boy, was the leader of The Tunnel Snakes. He rode with Micheal & Tyler. Biography 1834 - 1860's Yohan Schmidt was born in Canada in 1834. His mother was trampled by a moose early in his life. He had to work in a shoe factory until the age of 14, where he decided to escape to the mountains. He also claimed he joined a Canadian revolutionary group that was hell bent on taking over America during this time. He built a small wooden shack in the mountains and lived there until 1857, when the bank took his house and forced him out of his mountain top for the first time in 9 years. He has been homeless ever since. 1860's - 1897 and the American Civil War If Timmy the Boy regarded any decade of his life as a "lost decade", it would be this one. The 60's were a freaky time. After being asked by Micheal whether he fought for the North or the South, he replied "I'm too good for your american politics, now shut up while i shoot this deer." He met Micheal in a bar in 1866, who was very annoyed that his side lost the Civil War, and they joined forces to create The Tunnel Snakes, a pack of outlaws who listened to nobody (in the north). Timmy joined to spite the puny Americans who were clearly weaker and more feeble then the almighty Canadians, and Micheal joined so he could spite the north and all of there bullshit rules. (Ironically, they broke the law mostly in the south). The Tunnel Snakes - 1898 Timmy & Micheal rode together for nearly the rest of his life, which made Timmy notice that Micheal wasn't aging. Deep down this scared him as Timmy was slowly but surly getting older. They travelled for a while out west where they met a Necromancer named Tyler. He joined the Tunnel Snakes shortly afterwords. in 1898 The Tunnel Snakes got captured and where sent to Sisika Penitentiary. They where broken out though, and where tasked to taking down multiple gunslingers involved in one great big haiku involving someone's Husband. Micheal accidentally banished Tyler to the shadow realm, though Timmy claims that Micheal shot Tyler, and that Micheal made him buried the body. Country Life Timmy and Micheal decided to stay mostly in Ambriano, and towards the north of New Hanover. They would spend there time in the mountains hunting, burning down rival gang camps, and exploring. During there adventures, they found a cave in which they thought the devil lived. This was false, as the devil was not in the cave, and it was just an elaborate ruse. The lack of Tyler in the group caused the moral balance to sway, and slowly but surely Papa Micheal came more and more greedy and murderous like Timmy. They started taking on more morally questionable jobs, and even robbed a bank in Saint Denis. All though they did defend the town of Valentine from raiders for a small price, because they were feeling decent in that specific instence. They became very feared in the north. After a gunfight in Rhodes, Papa Micheal & Timmy the Boy where chased by Lawmen into a tobacco farm that belonged to the Braithwaites. This caused alot of damage, and the Braithwaites started gunning at the tunnel snakes also. This caused the Tunnel Snakes to flee to there mountain camp called The Loft, only to find it had been captured by a gang of O' Driscolls. After many murders, Timmy & Micheal decided that they were no longer as secure in the north as they thought. The Big City Seemingly overnight Micheal had gained a fortune due to his small towel company called Eden's Door. This inspired Micheal to go on a buying frenzy, and decided they should pack there bags and move to Saint Denis. Timmy took the name Patrick O' Leary ''so the Braithwaites would'nt go after them. Micheal took on the name Avery Duggan. They rode to Saint Denis and started gradually evolving from a band of outlaws to a gang of thugs. Timmy the Boy started mugging people at night for money, and Papa Micheal started doing evil mafia things like smoke cigars and speak in an accent... They set up camp for a short time in the swamps of Lemoyne, but after a few days it was also infested with a group, and Timmy the Boy & Micheal accidentally blew it up and burned the entire building down to the ground. Though Micheal had other plans for a place to stay... The Return of Tyler One day, while Timmy the Boy and Mister Jenkins were sitting outside of a post office in Blackwater, Tyler managed to phase beside them. He had managed to escape the shadow realm. He seemed more volitile and crazed at first but slowly evolved back into his good samaritan style. He apparentally managed to escape the shadow realm by pawning off his family who traded place with him. When asked what The Shadow Realm was like by Timmy, he responded that he was contractually obligated to not give details of The Shadow Realm. When asked who his employer was he responded that he couldn't tell him that either. Death In 1899, Timmy The Boy had stolen some money from Micheal and had fleed to a farm in New Austin under the name Jacob Smith, where he planned to live the rest of his days. He hunted for food and lived off the land. Everything was good - until, a man by the name of Muhammad Smith recognised the famous outlaw, Papa Micheal in a bar in the Van Horn trading post. A bar fight was started and Papa was forced to flee from the Pinkertons, who managed to track him to his camp in the mountains. A few months later, they decided to intervene in Papa's dobaddery and blackmailed him into turning in his bandit buddy, Timmy The Boy. At first he refused until they told him it would wipe his slate clean of any past crimes. He decided to make good on his deal, and hunted Timmy down, ending up in Tumbleweed, where he at first greeted him as a friend. He invited him to a game of Poker, which was strange because Micheal ''hates poker, and then Micheal hog tied Timmy the boy and brought him to Saint Denis to be hanged, but the day before the hanging, Timmy was broken out by a gang of Canadian rebels who where trying to take over America from the inside. He was then tracked down by Micheal to a field in Ambarino, where he and Micheal attempted 1 last duel. Timmy shot Micheal in the shoulder but since Micheal is particularly immune to bullets he managed to use his magical Yu Gi Oh powers on Timmy and reverse carded the bullet into Timmy's face. Timmy the boy died that day, and The Tunnel Snakes disbanded for good. His grave was marked: Yohan Schmidt - he never found Lenny. Relationships Mister Jenkins Tyler Random Trivia * He was part of a rebellious canadian organisation to topple America in his youth. * He has a daughter by the name of Shelby Schmidt who moved to Ireland * He has dimensia, and sometimes screams things like LENNY, WHERE ARE YOU LENNY. He is also known to call people Lenny, and claims he has found Lenny when he does this. * He believes Tyler was shot by Micheal in the snowy mountains, and claims he remembers his funeral and also claims he buried Tyler's body. Even though Micheal claims that Timmy, in a drunken stooper shot a tourist after Tyler was sent into the shadow realm. He also claims that Timmy had a small funeral for the person he thought was Tyler. * Timmy has gone through 7 horses in 1898 alone, and each one he has named Brahmin. * Timmy does not know what Toronto is. * Patrick O' Leary is his descendant. Category:Characters